


Protests of a Madwoman

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione moved into her office and looked at the letters in her Inbox. Howlers. Again. Would they ever stop?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Protests of a Madwoman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts).



> This is utter crack and ridiculous and...Yeah, I don't even know! LOL
> 
> <3 you Lia!

It was a dangerous combination of fear and misinformation that caused the movement. There were protests in the street. There were flyers and militant groups and various big names that discussed it on the Wizarding Wireless.

“They want to stop Purebloods from being able to have children!”

“They want to stop Purebloods enjoying sex!”

“They want to cut off the blood supply so that Purebloods don’t function!”

“They want to give us their nasty Muggle diseases!”

It stopped being about sex for procreation and became sex for recreation. Now it was a constant litany of curses as she walked through the streets, constant anger directed her way, constant Howlers directed to her office. Hermione Granger was sick of the abuse but didn’t seem able to get rid of it or turn her back on it. This was important and the hatred had to stop.

They had already fought one War against Pureblood supremacists and she was damned if she was going to back down from this War again.

She entered her office in the Ministry and sat at her desk, looking to her slightly smouldering pile of Howlers and other letters. Sighing, she opened the first Howler and listened to the words of her former friend’s mother, the woman who wanted to be her Mother-in-Law until she campaigned against the Marriage Law and taught witches and wizards about Muggle contraception that would not invoke the wrath of the Ministry of Magic’s Laws.

She rubbed her stomach gently and smiled down at her baby bump. Yes, they had stopped using the Muggle contraceptive a year ago. But she had loved her husband and wanted his child. Those who were caught by the Marriage Law, deserved a choice.

**“HERMIONE GRANGER HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY LETTERS? I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH YOU. YOU HAVE SPAWNED WITH THAT MAN THAT PRETENDS TO BE YOUR HUSBAND AND I NOTICE YOU DON’T SEEM TO BE USING THOSE FILTHY MUGGLE THINGS YOU CAMPAIGNED FOR! AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE: REAL WIZARDS DON’T WEAR CONDOMS!”**

Hermione Snape smiled to herself and shook her head. Of course, no one would ever say that Severus Snape was not a real Wizard. Not to his face anyway.


End file.
